Es más dificíl
by CherryMurder
Summary: Ella es la poseedora de la pureza y él de la amistad, que pasaría si en su camino se cruza el amor, como le afrontaran.
1. Nuestro último verano

_**Es más difícil…**_

_**Sumary**_**: Ella es la elegida de la pureza, él de la amistad; que pasaría si en su camino se cruza el amor, como dos polos opuestos lo pueden afrontar.**

**Esta historia surgió de la nada, dentro de una experiencia reciente y personal, me inspire para mi primer fic de MIMATO; la historia en partes está centrada en verdaderos hechos de la serie, pero dándole un twist en con quien termina Yamato. Siempre (cítese desde que vi por primera vez Digimon Adventure) creí que Matt y Mimi debían estar juntos y que Tai y Sora bueno eran los clásicos mejores amigos que terminan siendo novios, que decir de T.K. y Kari simplemente destinados el uno al otro. Así que no se sorprendan si hay capítulos que recuerden algún capítulo de las temporadas 1 y 2. A por cierto la mayoría de los títulos de los capítulos son inspirados en canciones, algunas traducidas las otras no. Así que prepárense porque pienso ser muy romántica con este fic, estoy inspiradísima.**

_**Parejas: **_**Mimato(por supuesto), Taiora, Takari y Kenyako.**

_**Disclaimer**_**: Digimon no me pertenece, así que yo solamente utilizo los personajes para sacar a volar mi imaginación, pero si fuera mío. Sora jamás hubiera terminado casada con Yamato, seria al final Taiora y Mimato. **

Capitulo 1: Nuestro último verano.

Era un bella tarde en la cuidad de Odaiba, una chica de cabellos castaños ligeramente ondulados solo al final de la larga melena, caminaba con rumbo a su casa, su mente y su corazón estaban en otro mundo, si bien esa había sido el mejor día de su vida y el ultimo en su amada cuidad, se sentía triste de abandonar el lugar que la había visto crecer, que había protegido junto sus 7 mejores amigos de toda la vida, sin duda Odaiba y Japón tendrían siempre un lugar especial en su corazón, pero no tanto como aquel mundo fantástico donde conoció aquella flor tan especial para ella la elegida de la _"pureza"_

-Palmon- como susurro salió de sus labios el nombre de su digimon, su mejor amiga en todo el mundo y el digimundo.

Si bien ella era una más de los 8 niños elegidos, la pureza ese día se sentía más sola que nadie, a pesar de tener los más maravillosos amigos que se pueda tener en el mundo, sentía como una traicionera lagrima bajaba por su mejilla, se sentía perdida, por su mente rondo los miles de recuerdos y aventuras que vivió en el digimundo con los digimons; en especial con Palmon y con los chicos; en especial aquel rubio con ojos como zafiros que la hacía suspirar. Si el dueño del emblema de la _amistad_ la tenia encantada, sus ojos la absorbían en un mundo que solo ella conocía un mundo se podría decir color de rosa un mundo perfecto; pero que solo estaba en sus más profundos sueños, solo en sus sueños.

-Como pensé que iba a fijar en mi- se decía a si misma mientras caminaba con las bolsas de los muchos regalos que había recibido por parte de ellos – creo que este cambio me ayudara a olvidar, si a olvidarlo.-

Una propuesta que por mucho no cumpliría ella, mientras que en otra parte de la cuidad caminaban dos rubios con rumbo a la estación de tren.

-Bueno T.K. aquí está tu boleto- le decía al rubio pequeño.

-Gracias hermano- le contesto el pequeño-¿Me llamaras verdad?

-Claro que si- le contesto al pequeño con una leve sonrisa.

-La extrañare- dijo el pequeño.

-Ahhh- fue único que logro articular el mayo al oírlo-Lo sé yo también-

-Dice Mimi que nos llamara en cuanto llegue allá- decía el pequeño esperanzado, tal y como era su emblema la _esperanza_.

-Eso espero- contestaba el mayor- T.K. ella era muy unida a ti ¿verdad hermano?-

-Si ella y Kari son mis mejores amigas- le contestaba el pequeño a su hermano mayor con una sonrisa- Se que no te llevas tan bien con ella como con Sora, pero ella es especial-

-Si- simplemente le contesto con una breve sonrisa-Si no fuera especial no sería una de nosotros-

-Cierto todos somos especiales, somos los niños elegidos- afirmaba T.K. con una gran sonrisa.

-T.K. ya llego tu tren- le dijo su hermano.

-Si- le respondió- Te quiero hermano; te llamare en cuanto llegue- se despidió de su hermano quien lo abrazo.

Después de ver como se iba el tren, el agarro rumbo a su casa; mientras pensaba en la tarde que acababan de tener, el grupo entero se había reunido, si los 8 dielegidos. Y pensar que hacía poco habían sacrificado el poder de sus emblemas para liberar a las bestias sagradas, y una vez más salvado al mundo de sus amigos digimons y el suyo.

-Hay Gabumon, ¿qué estarás haciendo ahorita?- se preguntaba el-De seguro estas con Agumon y los otros- sonrió mientras recordaba que tanto Agumon como Gabumon eran como él y Tai, aunque ligeramente diferentes. De hecho todos los compañeros digimon tenían cierto parecido a su digilegido, pero algunas características discrepaban. Como Gabumon y él, si bien su digimon era tímido el no era para nada tímido, pero nada a comparación de Tai y Agumon hasta hermanos parecen los dos igual de decididos y torpes, nunca olvidaría la primera vez que Gabumon se convirtió en Garurumon, todo por la negligencia de Tai y compañía (Agumon) que quemaron la cola de aquel digimon. O esa vez en la cuidad de los juguetes, tenía que reconocer que si no fuera por Mimi y Palmon que digivoluciono estaría como un tonto corriendo tras un juguete, si lo pensaba Palmon no era tan diferente a ella; solo que en muchas ocasiones la hacía entrar en razón o la terminaba apoyando a su elegida la niña de la _pureza_, ella era llorona, malcriada y odiosa; estaba claro que tenía un corazón de oro quien hubiera pensado que ella haría unas improvisadas tumbas a nuestros amigos digimons caídos, fueron muchas las muertes que tuvimos que presencias, nadie está preparado para ello; sin embargo ella sin tan linda, tan pura busco una manera de recordarlos y honrarlos. Era cierto lo que decía su pequeño hermano, él la iba a extrañar.

-Mimi- como susurro al viento pronuncio su nombre, no sería escuchado por nadie, más que la noche que caía estaba de testigo, no sabía el porqué de la sensación que tenia, ¿qué podría ser?¿a caso sentía algo por Mimi?. Más la respuesta a sus cuestiones aun no las tenía un gran sentimiento de vacio tenia dentro de sí al igual que ella. Simplemente siguió su camino hasta llegar a su apartamento.

-Matt-lo llamo su padre.

-Ya llegue papa no te preocupes-le decía tranquilamente.

-¿Qué tu tarde?-le pregunto

-Bien creo- contesto el rubio no muy convencido.

-Crees, y eso ¿qué paso entonces?-le pregunto en un tono sorprendido.

-Es que hoy nos despedimos de Mimi-le respondió ligeramente desanimado a su padre.

-A ya veo- decía muy reflexivo su padre-La estimas ¿verdad hijo?-

-Sí, muchas veces sentí la necesidad de protegerla al igual que a T.K.-decía convencido el rubio-Yo no lo sé ahhh- fue lo último que diría el rubio antes de llevarse las manos a la cabeza al completo estilo de Tai.

-No te mortifiques hijo, en cuanto menos te lo esperes encontraras la respuesta a tu duda- le decía su padre.

-Tienes razón-le contesto-Buenas noches papa- se despidió de él y se dirigió a su habitación más confundido que antes, en su cabeza venían más dudas y sumadas las que ya tenía se sintió nervioso, las ansiedad lo estaba consumiendo ya que necesitaba saber que era este sentimiento que tenia por ella; el rubio simplemente se dejo caer en la cama al tiempo que los brazos de Morfeo lo apresaban.

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la cuidad se encontraba una castaña desconsolada, lo único que quedaba del que por tantos años fuera su habitación era una pequeña maleta con solo lo esencial para ella, unas mudas de ropa y algunos artículos de uso personal junto con las cosas que todos sus amigos le habían regalado, por un rato se puso a admirad las cosas que con tanto cariño había recibido por parte de ellos. Tomo en sus manos la pequeña cajita de color grisaseo por parte Jou –hay superior Jou- dijo en un suspiro divertido, abriendo la cajita donde se encontraba una bella libreta forrada de un material a terciopelado parecía un peluche, era un diario. Ella lo observo detenidamente y lo abrió, el simpático candado era una estrella, dentro del diario se encontraba una fotografía de todos ellos con sus amigos los digimons y en las siguientes hojas dedicatorias por parte de sus amigos firmados en los colores de sus respectivos emblemas – chicos- se escapo de sus labios, siguió al siguiente regalo era una bolsa morada por el color dio con el dueño Izzy quien más podría ser, lo primero que pensé es que debía de ser algo relacionado con la computadora, era algo parecido era un libro de cocina, para ser especidicos de repostería con la dedicatoria en el mismo color de la bolsa, _"Para la amiga más dulce del mundo, más que cualquier dulce, inclusive que el chocolate. Para Meems con cariño Izzy"_ que lindo podía ser su gran amigo- solo Izzy puede tener detalles así, bueno sigamos- se decía así misma, continuo con el regalo de Kari, era aun sencilla caja rosada con un portarretratos de marco ver con flores a los lados, flores parecidas a la de Palmon, en el artefacto estaba una foto de ellos, la misma que se encontraba en el diario que Jou le había regalado- Mmm ahora sé de donde proviene la foto- mientras se echaba a reír- tomo la siguiente bolsa era el turno del regalo de Tai su gran amigo y confidente, no por nada él era el líder, nuestro líder. El estrafalario color se hacía presente junto con las estrellas que tenia la bolsa, al abrirla se encontró una camisa que le provoco una risa interminable era una camisa parecida a la de él solo que para mujer y con estrellas, era bonita no lo podía negar lo primero que pensó este fue el trabajo de su mama y de Kari mientras acomodaba la prenda que había decidido ponerse el día siguiente, tomo otra caja – este debe ser el de Sora- en efecto lo era envoltorio rojo el color del emblema del _amor_ -¿Qué será?- se pregunto, al abrirlo era un perfume –pero que hermoso- dijo emocionada al mismo tiempo que retiraba la tapa y olio la fragancia era una combinación de rosas con vainilla muy exótica le pareció, la vainilla era un aroma relajante y las rosas eran sus flores favoritas. Finalmente quedaban solo dos regalos el de T.K. su hermanito postizo como decía ella ya que lo quería como si de un hermano menor se tratase y era reciproco el también la quería mucho- A ver T.K. que sorpresa tienes para mí- se dijo cuando velozmente rasgaba el papel amarillo con el que envolvía el regalo que se encontraba dentro de una caja al abrirla no podía contener las lagrimas de alegría era un peluche pero este era diferente a cualquier otro peluche, era un peluche con forma de Palmon, su hermosa palmita la cual ella quería y extrañaba con toda el alma.-T.K. esto es lo más lindo que he recibido en toda mi vida- dijo emocionada, para luego darse cuenta que se encontraba sola al mismo tiempo notaba una carta dentro de la caja, tomo la carta y la guardo dentro de su nuevo diario para ser lo primero que leyera llegando a América, y por ultimo estaba el de él. El regalo de Matt, era una gran caja azul, pensó entre risas su color, el que mejor lo representaba a él solamente a él, con suma delicadeza retiro el papel que envolvía la caja, al abrirla se llevaría un sorpresa igual o más grande que con el regalo de T.K.; era nada más ni nada menos que un sombrero, no era cualquier tipo de sombrera era un sombrero rosa. Una réplica exacta de su sombrero aquel que había llevado al campamento que marcaria su destino para siempre, igual al que un año antes perdiera al momento de regresar a casa cuando este saliera volando al momento que sacara ella la cabeza para ver a su adorada amiga Palmon- Yamato- pronunciaron sus labios con cariño-creo que será más difícil de lo que pensé- se coloco el sombre y se dirigió al baño para verse con el puesto, ese sombrero seria su mayor posesión. La cual cuidaría siempre.

**Que tal espero y les agrade, ando muy inspirada; y algo ayudan los playlist románticos, ajjaja, si se preguntan que canción es la del título es la de **_**"Our Last Summer" **_**la canta originalmente ABBA, pero A*teens tiene un cover que también está muy bueno aunque sí han visto **_**Mamma Mia**_** a lo mejor ya la escucharon, de todas maneras les dejo el link para que escuchen la versión original: ****.com/watch?v=Z6YqC3D0GMo**

**Bueno gracias por darse un tiempo y leer mi historia.**


	2. Ida para siempre

**Hola!**

**He aquí la continuación de esta historia romántica, me sorprende lo cursi que puedo llegar a ser, pero bueno de ante mano les agradezco el tiempo que se dan en leer esta pequeña historia. Valla que si me costó terminar este capítulo en especial, no sabía ni por dónde empezar pero bueno espero y les agrade.**

Capitulo 2: Ida por siempre

El sol había salido hacía unos minutos y una castaña ya se encontraba despierta comenzando a arreglarse para qué junto a sus padres ir al aeropuerto a tomar el avión que daría un nuevo rumbo a su vida, una vida que sentía se encontraba destruida, sus amigos los digielegidos, ya no estarían más con ella, si ella Mimi Tachikawa, sería solo una persona más en una enorme cuidad, más bien dicho en la gran manzana, viviría en Nueva York, su madre pensaba que sería fantástico y lejos de todos los terribles sucesos que se dieron cuando Neotysmon llego al mundo real y todo esos digimons malvados, recordarlo le erizarse la piel y pensar que por poco pierde a Palmon en esos momentos transformada en Lylimon. Pero gracias a Wizardmon no paso a más, aunque no podía decirse lo mismo de él. Mimi miro por la ventana de su habitación y con el corazón encogido se despidió de esas cuatro paredes que varias veces fueran su confidente de todas su más grandes hazañas, así como las lágrimas que en algún momento derramara; solo tomo su gran bolso y sus maletas y salió de la habitación.

-¿Lista mi cielo?-le pregunto muy animada su madre.

-Si-contesto con un susurro apenas audible, alzo su mirada y observó el alegre rostro de du madre e inevitablemente se sintió mal de pensar que por algún comentario inoportuno le borrara la sonrisa que ella tenía; pero algo en ella simplemente no era feliz.

La familia Tachikawa llego al aeropuerto donde un pequeño grupo de niños se encontraba esperando a la simpática castaña.

-Mimi- gritaron los dos más pequeños que corrieron a abrazarla.

-Kari, T.K.-dijo al momento en que correspondía los abrazos de los dos niños-¿Qué hacen aquí?-

-No podíamos dejarte ir sin antes despedirnos-menciono una voz.

-Tai yo…-ella no pudo terminar ya que el castaño se unía al abrazo.

-Mimi eres como una hermana más para mí- le decía él-por eso tanto Kari como yo venimos a ver, todos nosotros-mirando hacia atrás-hemos venido aquí por ti-

El resto del grupo se encontraba ahí conteniendo algunos las lágrimas en sus ojos, Sora se acerco a ella y la abrazo. La pelirroja era un mar de lagrimas alado de la castaña.

-Mimi, promete que no dejaras de ser mi mejor amiga ¿verdad?-le decía ella.

-Te lo prometo Sora-le contestaba entre sollozos- nunca dejaras de ser mi mejor amiga-en eso sentía otro par de brazos encima de ella, era el otro pelirrojo, su gran amigo Izzy.

-Mimi, nunca te olvides de nosotros- le decía el pelirrojo.

-Por supuesto que no Izzy-le decía a él mientras alzaba la mirada para ver a Jou- Superior Jou ¿está llorando?-

El joven de cabello azulado era un mar de lagrimas incluso más que Sora y los pequeños del grupo; simplemente no podía decir nada solo la abrazaba, y ahí quedaba él, Matt era el único que no se unía al abrazo grupal que tenía el grupo de digielegidos. Mimi alzo la mirada y lo vio ahí estaba parado sin mover ni un solo musculo, simplemente sosteniendo un sobre rosa, seria para mí se cuestiono mentalmente.

-Wow te quedo increíble la blusa verdad- decía Tai ya alegre

-Si decidí ponérmela hoy- le contesto ella.

-Además te pusiste el perfume que te regale- decía Sora con una sonrisa

-Claro sora de ahora en adelante será mi favorito-contestaba más alegre- a por cierto T.K. ame mi regalo y Kari el tuyo siempre me ara recordarlos- les dijo a los pequeños que intensificaban el abrazo, mientras ella se ponía a su altura de los dos y les daba un beso en las frentes.

-¿Y ese sombrero?-pregunto Jou

-Sí creo que se te había volado cuando regresamos al mundo real- decía Izzy

-Ahh este fue el… -no pudo terminar ya que fue interrumpido por quien le regalara el sombrero rosa que se encontraba ahora sobre su cabello

-Ese fue mi regalo- les dijo Matt con una leve sonrisa que solo ella pudo percibir.

-Matt, dando regalos pellízquenme que el mundo se acaba-decía en un tono irónico y de burla Tai mientras todos incluso el aludido se reía de él.

-En efecto Matt me lo regalo-decía la castaña muy animada- todos su regalos fueron maravillosos, Izzy cuando sea una chef famosa siempre diré que el libro que me regalaste fue parte de mi inspiración, y superior Jou gracias por el diario y agracia s a todos por haberlo firmado y las fotos no tengo palabras- les decía a sus amigos mientras volvía a estallar en lagrimas, y todos ellos incluido Matt se unía al abrazo. La emoción fue interrumpida por el anuncio de la salida del vuelo con destino a nueva york.

-Mi cielo es hora de irnos- le recordaba su padre.

-Cariño es momento de que te despidas de todos tus amigos- le decía su madre con su tono característico.

-Si-les contesto-chicos siempre los voy a querer y los extrañare demasiado lo saben- esto mismo les decía mientras uno por uno les daba un beso y un abrazo- los extrañare chicos, pero esto no es un adiós es un hasta pronto- les decía con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Nunca te olvidaremos Mimi- decían a coro.

-Mimi, espera- le dijo Matt mientras se acerba a ella- toma- le dijo mientras le entregaba el sobre rosa que traía en las manos-espero y lo leas cuando llegues, adiós Mimi- le dijo de frente mientras la abrazaba por última vez y le susurraba al oído- te extrañare-

Mimi se encontraba anonadad por la acción del rubio, contuvo sus lagrimas le correspondía el abrazo, termino de tomar su bolso y hacer un ademan a todos sus amigos, para luego caminar por el pasillo y después abordar el avión que la llevaría a un nuevo lugar.

**Bueno este fue el capitulo 2, espero y les haya agradado, la canción de este capítulo la inspiración fue **_**"Gone Forever"**_** de Three Days Grace, que por cierto es una canción muy buena, bueno a mi parecer lo es. Gracias a todos los buenos reviews que recibió en el primer capítulo se los agradezco mucho. Muchísimas gracias de nuevo por sus reviews y el apoyo que le están dando a mi historia, en verdad muchas gracias.**


	3. Video Chat y Estoy Tocando el Bajo

**Es más difícil**

**Capitulo: Video Mail y Estoy tocando el bajo**

**Aquí está relacionado con los Cd drama de la serie, que como explican describen el cambio en sus personalidades y decidí también acoplarlos a mi historia, que como dirá un comercial de la tela de coca zero ¿Por qué no? Así que me pareció interesante agregarlos y poner parte de la perspectiva de los dos chicos.**

Hacía poco que ella y su familia habían llegado a aquel país, ya iba a ser tres meses. Hacia un mes que algo muy trágico había ocurrido en la ciudad de Nueva York, ese terrible atentado podría ser algo un poco traumático en verdad, si bien fue algo terrible esta experiencia me ayudo a descubrir a más niños elegidos, y entre ellos a Micheal; es un chico muy simpático y digielegido también. Creo que me llevare muy bien con, me ha servido de apoyo para sobrevivir en esta selva y de paso se convirtió en un gran amigo mío; casi tan cercano como Izzy pero no tan alentador como Tai. Valla como los extrañaba, a todos.

-Micheal, gracias por todo- se despedía la castaña del rubio.

-No hay de que Meems, espero y tu tobillo este mejor mañana- le decía alegre.

-Si eso espero sino como entrare al equipo-decía algo agobiada.

-Hey tranquila hoy pudieron ver tus habilidades, seguro quedas en el-tratando de animarla.

-Uff eso espero-le contesto-bueno nos vemos mañana- se despidió de él; para después entrar a su casa.

Mimi no se podía quejar vivía en un buen barrio, mejor dicho en los suburbios del Upper Weast Side, si bien el trabajo de su padre era bueno; en parte sentía un ligero vacio dentro de su gran corazón, vacio que había quedado al dejar su hogar y a sus amigos, en especial a ese rubio que le había robado e corazón desde que lo conociese en el Digimundo. Y pensar que se había ilusionado con la carta que él le diera antes de irse, con el más puro sentimiento que ella pudiese sentir; si era amor eso que ella sentía hacia el rubio con ojos como el cielo que la hacía derretirse por completo; entro en su casa y fue recibida por su mimosa madre. Que podía decir tenia los mejores padres del mundo consentidores en extremo y comprensivos en bueno casi todo, el casi todo decía mucho.

_Hacia cerca del mes que tenía que la familia Tachikawa se encontraba instalada en Nueva York; era otro día más aparentemente para Mimi en su nueva escuela, cuando todo paso. Aquel terrible atentado contra las Torres Gemelas, había aterrorizado a la gente. Por unos instantes Mimi se sintió tan indefensa como se sintiese el primer día que estuvo en el Digimon lugar que su corazón tanto extrañaba. Ese día su madre se había puesto frenética si bien no podía salir de casa por indicaciones generales su escuela quedaba muy lejos del lugar del siniestro; Mimi fue llevada a su casa con los guardaespaldas de Micheal. Micheal era un chico que había conocido el primer día de clases en su nueva escuela, el motivo del comienzo de su amistad fue un accidente que le ocurriera a la ocurrente castaña. Un día sin querer a una apurada Mimi se le cállese su didivice en el salón y el único quien lo recogiese y entregara a su dueña fue Micheal; él cual la había parado en seco a la salida. Mimi se sintió acorralada pero al ver al aparato en las manos del chico se sintió extremadamente atemorizada, su digivice, no sabía cómo pero algo en el chico que la había detenido le incorporo cierta confianza._

_-Es tuyo, ¿verdad?-pregunto el chico rubio._

_-Si- apenas y contesto ella._

_-Que bueno- dijo mientras hacia una pausa y se lo entregaba a ella en las manos- pensé que era el único con uno de esos- termino de decir con una sonrisa._

_-Aaahhh; ¿a qué te refieres?-le pregunto dudosa._

_-A lo siento- se disculpo, mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un aparato igual al de ella-yo también tengo un digimon-_

_El comentario de él la sorprendió, y desde ese día Micheal y Mimi forjaron una nueva amistad; inclusive el día en que ocurrió el siniestro el la llevo a su casa, y como era de esperarse su madre lo invito a cenar a él y su guardaespaldas._

Hacía poco que ella se había unido a un grupo de la escuela que ayudaba en obras de rescate; en el cual sin querer conoció más niños elegidos que como ella estaban ayudando a la reconstrucción de la cuidad. Aunque dentro del corazón de Mimi entraba un duda, ¿existirían los digimons antes de ser creada la red?; esa era un pregunta que solo el mismísimo Genai o los digimons podrían contestar, mientras tanto ella seguiría ayudando y conservando la esperanza como dijera la carta de T.K.

En la cuidad de Odaida, hacia pocos días que comenzase el mes de marzo, sin saber cómo ya era el año 2002; Matt sentía que el tiempo había pasado volando y ahí se encontraba él con un bajo entre sus manos. No tenía mucho que había comenzado a tomar clases para aprender a tocar aquel instrumento, él siempre había sentido una gran pasión por la música. Desde pequeño él toca la armónica, y ahora se había decidido por el bajo; esperando pronto poder formar una banda; de repente su padre apareció parado en el marco de la puerta de su habitación.

-Me recuerdas a mi cuando era joven-dijo el señor Ishida-sabes; cuando yo era joven estaba en una banda-

-Enserio papá-le pregunto.

-Si-afirmo el hombre-no cantaba, solo tocaba el bajo-

-Ahhhh- fue lo único que salió de su boca- me parece bien, sabes quiero formar una banda pero no tocar solamente el bajo- le dijo entre risas.

-Me parece una buena idea-le contestaba nimado.

-Sabes aun no decido el nombre de mi futura banda-decia animado sin soltar el instrumento.

-Mmmm tendrá que ser algo con lo que estes familiarizado-decia pensativo.

-Creo que tienes razón pero aun no estoy seguro-decia consternado Matt- de hecho ahce poco vi una película que me gusto mucho-

-Si,¿cuál?-le pregunto a su hijo.

-Se llama "Yo era un hombre lobo adolescente"; y sabes me hizo recordar a Gabumon-la sola mención de su amigo le hizo denotar triztesa en sus palabras.

-Creo que yo también pensaría en él, y sabes pensándolo bien Gabumon parece un lobo y Weregarurumon un hombre lobo-decía alzando un dedo- creo que el nombre de tu banda podría llamarse algo así como Teen Wolf o algo por el estilo-

-Creo que tienes razón- decía animado- a por cierto mama y T.K. se mudaran-

-Si lo sé-le contesto

-Me parece bien que estén más cerca ¿no lo crees?-le dijo a su padre mientras se levantaba y colocaba el instrumento dentro de su funda.

-Si esto ayudara a la relación que tienes con él y con tu madre también-le decía a su hijo.

-Si, además mama está escribiendo un reporte sobre lo que paso en 1999-le decía.

-¿Los menciona?-decía con un tono preocupado.

-No, solo lo que paso-contesto

-Que bueno ya me estaba preocupando-le dijo después de soltar un suspiro.

-Además sabes que los videos donde aparecen los digimon y nosotros fueron editados; así que no hay que temer- dijo con demasiada seguridad.

-Lo sé Matt; iré a comprar algo para cenar, ya que no tenemos nada en la alacena-le dijo para después salir de la habitación de su hijo.

Después de que su padre se fuera Matt se sentó en la sala un rato y por un momento recordó cuando sus padres se separaron y el decidió irse con su padre para que así T.K. no se quedara sin los cuidados de su madre, ya que él era muy pequeño.

-Creo que esa fue la mejor decisión- se dijo a sí mismo.

Miro por la ventana y pensó como en el pasado no podía hacer amigo ya que constantemente se preocupaba por saber si su hermano estaba bien, y eso le negaba el juicio personal que tenia; pero pensándolo bien después de tan maravillosa aventura y del maravilloso compañero que ganó; conoció a los mejores amigos del mundo, si bien Tai es todo lo contrario a él lo hace reflexionar, Sora la voz de la razón siempre da un buen consejo, Izzy un genio sin remedio pero tan noble como el mismo superior Jou, Kari es una pequeña versión de Tai pero más centrada y sabia como Sora y finalmente la niña mas caprichosa que jamás conociese pero del corazón más puro del mundo y que secretamente robaba su corazón, ellos y su hermano eran la mejor compañía posible; pero para él su mejor amigo siempre seria ese tímido ser que es su compañero digimon Gabumon.

-Gracias Gabumon-dijo con fuerza- gracias a ti gane a mis mejores amigos y descubrí el significado de la amistad-

Y pensándolo bien no por nada él es el elegido de la amistad, porque sin Gabumon no conocería la verdadera amistad, la que es sincera, desinteresada ante todo y que brinda una esperanza pura en el corazón de cualquiera.

-Hay Gabumon que equivocado estuve antes de conocerte-fijo su vista a la ventana- yo nunca estuve solo- fue lo último que se dijo a sí mismo, para luego quedarse observando el horizonte desde la ventana del apartamento.

**Hay perdón por la espera pero es que como recientemente me operaron de lo de las muelas del juicio estaba tan mal que ni la computadora quería agarrar y continuar les pido disculpas a todos, pero ya estoy trabajando en el próximo capítulo que ser apronto de esta semana no pasa se los prometo; por cierto muchisisimas gracias por todos los maravillosos reviews que me han dejado: Faty Takenouchii, Mimatixlove, , Princesa de Rosa y wca-camilo. Les agradesco sus lindos mentarios y el interés en mi historia gracias.**


	4. Una visita sorpresa

**Hola aquí les traigo nuevo capítulo!**

**Este capítulo se basa en el episodio 6 de digimon 2.0, en el cual Mimi va de visita a Japón y se encuentra con los nuevos niños elegidos abran partes iguales al capítulo y parte que nos conlleve a nuestra historia. Así como la participación de mis enanos favoritos T.K. y Kati, así como de sus hermanos mayores.**

-A paso mucho tiempo desde que salí de Japón-se dijo mientras observaba por el ventanal de la sala del aeropuerto mientras sacaba su digivaice del bolsillo de su falda y veía como cambiaba la hora- aquí todavía es de mañana- comenzó a caminar y bostezando se dijo- ahhh tengo sueño-

Hacía poco que había llagado desde América; caminaba por aquellas calles que una vez fueron las del lugar que ella tanto amaba y llamaba hogar, si estaba en _casa_. Estaba cerca de su antigua escuela y un enorme sentimiento de nostalgia se adentro en ella. Así que decidió entrar en ella como toda una profesional entro por el mismo lugar donde minutos antes la nueva generación de elegidos entrara para ir de picnic al digimundo, camino por los pisos del edificio hasta escuchar voces que le llamaran la atención.

-¿Están listos? Es tu turno Yolei- era l voz d un chico

- Bingo, niños elegidos vámonos-era la eufórica voz d una chica.

Mimi sintió que la curiosidad la inundaba, así que decidió ver qué pasaba; en esa habitación se encontraba 5 chicos, dos de ellos los conocía a la perfección, era sus pequeños; casi sus hermanitos. Si eran Kari y T.K.; estaba sorprendida de verlos tan grandes a los dos, no habían cambiado en absoluto, bueno ahora eran un poco más grandes. Un –AAHHH- por parte de todos fue lo único que salió de sus bocas al ver la cabeza que se asomaba de la chica, tres de ellos sin caber que se trataba de Mimi y los dos últimos sintieron una inmensa alegría de verla.

-¿oigan pero que están haciendo aquí?-les dijo ella rompiendo el incomodo silencio y con algo de confusión, creación una terrible reacción en tres de ellos y sus compañeros digimon hasta que Gatomon la reconociera.

-Mimi-dijo Gatomon, después al unisonó –Mimi- dijeron los dos pequeños (Kari y T.K.)

-T.K., Kari- les contesto

-Si- dijeron los dos. –Davis, Yolei, Cody tengo el gusto de presentarles a uno de los anteriores niños elegidos Mimi Tachikawa- decía animado T.k.

-Sora me ha hablado mucho de ti-Yolei

-No te ha dicho nada bueno ¿sí?-contesto-¿Qué es eso?

-Ahora, nosotros somos los niños elegidos-dijo Davis muy enérgico; una parte de Mimi decía que él era algo parecido a Tai, uno de sus mejores amigos.

-Aja eso parece-le contesto Mimi para luego dirigirse a los digimons-Patamon, Gatomon se ven muy bien

-Tanto tiempo sin verte- contestaron Patamon y Gatomon

-¿Cuándo regresaste de los Estados Unidos?-le pregunta Kari.

-Esta mañana cuando pase por la escuela Obiaga de pronto sentí nostalgia y me metí por la puerta de atrás aja- les dijo riendo.

-Pues nosotros también entramos por la puerta traseras –dijo Davis.

- Ahhh-fue lo único que logro salir de su boca.

-Así es sabes nosotros vamos de día de campo al digimundo-dijo Davis.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Mimi, sabiendo perfectamente de lo que se trataba.

-Porque no vienes con nosotros Mimi-yolei

-Mmmm… la boda de mi primo es mañana ¿seguros que puedo ir?-les digo con un tono de duda.

-Bingo-le contesto Yolei

-Oye Yolei no andes decidiendo por los demás-le regaño Davis

-No puede-se contrario Yolei

-A bueno no me molesta pero-decía Davis con u tono mas tranquilo.

-Yo no me opongo- les dijo Cody

-Yo tampoco- contesto también T.K.

-Ni yo- respondió Kari

-Bingo, bingo, bingo listo niños elegidos nos vamos-dijo a todo pulmón Yolei; para después abrir la puerta al digimon y entrar todos ellos.

-Hay ya estamos aquí, no hay aguja de control-dijo Davis con gran tranquilidad

-Ahhh estoy en el digimondo, aha como me gustaría volver a ver a palmon-mientras que en su mente aparece Palmon en sueños mientras ella observaba una flor-Mimi-claramente la llamaba Palmon solo en sus sueños.-El emperador del os digimon-pregunto.

-Quiere apoderarse de del digmundo con sus agujas de control-

-Quieres decir que estamos a salvo porque aquí no hay agua de control-menciono ella.

-Vinimos aquí porque es seguro-

-Día de campo en el digimundo en mis tiempos eso en esos días no se nos ocurría s esas cosas-dijo ella.

Pararon a comer después de una discusión T.K. y Davis, al oír a Kari decir que tenía hambre este ultimo decidió que era hora de comer, Yolei el ofrece una bola de arroz a Mimi y esta se emociono por el hecho de no haberlo comido en mucho tiempo -atún y mayonesa- su favorito, Mimi siguió a Yolei y Hackmon cuando se separaron del grupo hasta caer en un pasadizo a otra parte, Yolei compañía la despertaron para después descubrió la aguja de control y ser atacados por los Gecomon y Otanamon los cuales también eran contralados por el emperador de los digimon. Mimi desde el momento en que Yoli la empezó a defender y ayudar un sentimiento de cariño hacia la chica nació en la dueña de la _pureza _quien pudo en su momento reencontrar con su adorada amiga digimon, Palmon quien para ella fuera un gran apoyo la extrañaba realmente y la quería con todo su corazón. Luego de tan agradable reencuentro con su compañera digimon y despedirse de sus hermanitos y nuevos amigos; había tomado rumbo a la casa de su primo así mismo muchos recuerdos regresaban a ella y así mismo cierto sentimiento la invadió pues el estar en la cuidad le hizo pensar en el rubio que le quitaba el sueño en varias ocasiones.

-Hay que bueno que pude ver a Palmon- decía mientras seguía su rumbo-no puedo creerlo estaba tan preocupada cuando Kari me envió se correo-y valla que lo recordaba ya que desde el momento que vio la cuenta de correo un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo; pensar que su querida flor, su compañera digimon corría riesgo la aterraba, afortunadamente hoy la había podido ver, abrazar, platicar con ella y pelear una vez más a su lado. Ella simplemente continúo su camino y la encomienda que le habían dado sus padres, pero aun así cientos de recuerdos y momentos vividos en esa ciudad invadían su corazón.

Después de todo lo vivido ese día T.K. decidió llamar a su hermano mayor, en la residencia Ishida un aburrido Matt se encontraba tocando su guitarra para matar el tiempo hasta que el sonido del teléfono lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Bueno residencia Ishida- contesto él de mala gana.

-Matt ¿eres tú?-pregunto Takeru.

-Takeru, que sorpresa-cambiando el tono.

-Hermano no me creerás a quien vi hoy-decía animado a su hermano mayor.

-Mmm.. Quien puede ser tan importante como para que me llamaras- le contesto su hermano.

-¿Adivina?-decía T.K.

-T.K. sabes que no me gusta esa clase de juegos infantiles-decía el mayor.

-Lo sé pero sé que te gustara saber quién es-dijo el pequeño.

-Mmmm… no se ya dime- le dijo en un tono más fuerte.

-Está bien solo porque te rendiste- decía tomando aire- recuerdas que hoy los chicos y yo iríamos de día de campo al digimundo-

-Si lo sé- se quedo pensativo un momento- a, ya se viste a Gabumon eso es- afirmo con seguridad.

-No no fue a Gabumon- le contesto

-Entones-dijo consternado-¿a quién?

-Bueno el chiste es que estábamos a punto de abrir la puerta la digimundo cuando alguien abrió la puerta del salón de computo y era – haciendo pausa- MIMI- casi gritando-

Matt se sorprendió no solo porque se lo gritara por teléfono sino por el simple hecho de ser ella -vista a Mimi- dijo sin poder creerlo.

-Si al vimos, de hecho esta aquí por unos días-T.K.

-No lo puedo creer-decía el rubio- está de visita o se regresa

-Lamentablemente no, vino por la boda de su primo-le dijo con un tono ligeramente triste -después de ella se regresa-

-Mmm era demasiado bueno para ser cierto- dijo en seco Matt a su hermano menor.

-No te pongas así, a lo mejor y la podemos ver antes de irse-dijo T.K. a su hermano para tratar de brindarle algo de esperanza.

-No lo sé hermano, tu sabes que la banda y todo eso me tiene ocupado-se trato de excusar.

-Vamos Matt, se trata de Mimi-le dijo enfatizando el nombre-de mi hermanita- esto ultimo parecía más un susurro que una afirmación.

-Lo pensare-fue lo último que dijo

-Bueno, les llamare a los demás, adiós hermano-se despidió del mayor.

-Adiós T.K.- se despidió y luego colgó; se quedo pensativo su Mimi había regresado y su querido hermanito la había visto no podía ser peor, y para colmo no era lo que él esperaba de que se regresar a vivir solo era una visita espontanea solo eso.

Mientras tanto en la casa Yagami, una amida Kari llegaba a casa con Gatomon dentro de su mochila

-Hija ya llegaste-le dijo su madre a la pequeña.

-Si mama-le contesto con un tono alegre-me voy a mi cuarto- al entrar se encontró con su hermano mayor-¡hermano!-dijo animada.

-¿Qué paso Kari estas muy contenta?-le pregunto.

-Pasa que hoy vi a Mimi-le soltó a su hermano con una gran sonrisa.

-Que no puede ser- se dijo a sí mismo el exlíder de los niños elegidos.

-Si si puede ser vino de visita express por la boda de su primo-le comento a Tai.

-Nuestra princesa vino que bueno, espera un momento ¿en donde la viste y cómo?-le pregunto a su hermanita.

-En la escuela entro porque le entró la nostalgia y casualmente nos encontró a nosotros y pues también vio a Palmon hoy-le comento parte de la aventura de ese día.

-Valla hasta se reencontró con Palmon, que bueno hermanita-decía alegre, ya que estaba contento de que una de sus mejores amigas, mejor dicho casi su segunda hermana menor hubiera visto a su compañera digimon así como él y los chicos seguido veían a sus compañeros.

-Verdad hermano, hay ojala y se regresara a vivir acá-decía con un tono de tristeza Kari.

-Si ojala, la extraño mucho-le respondió

-Yo también- decía -sabes me gusto mucho su nuevo estilo.

-Ahh nuevo estilo-repitió Tai.

-Si ahora trae el cabello rosa y con estrellitas se ve genial-decía alegre la pequeña

-A de ser Mimi siempre se ha preocupado por su imagen-decía contento Tai, si bien recordaba Mimi siempre había sido la más femenina del grupo, en ese momento recordaba algunas de las tardes en que ella y Kari tenían sus tardes de chicas como decían ellas dos, en las que más de una vez se había convertido en conejillo de indias para las miles de mascarillas que inventaba la castaña.

**Bueno pues este fue el nuevo capítulo espero y les haya gustado ya comencé a trabajar en el siguiente no pretendo hacer demasiados; el que sigue será en el que se reúnen por su aniversario de sus aventuras en el digimundo. **

**Bueno cuídense mucho y muchísimas gracias por todos su reviews.**


	5. Siempre recordandote PARTE 1

**Hola a todos bueno pues aquí nuevo capítulo; que por cierto este viene inspirado en el capítulo 17 de Digimon 0.2 en el que todos los elegidos se reúnen para celebrar su aniversario. Aquí abra algo de Takari no mucho ya que nuestros principales son Matt y Mimi.**

_Capitulo 5: 1 parte "Siempre recordándote"_

Era 31 de julio y los nuevos elegidos habían regresado del digimundo; los pequeños del grupo original invitaron a Davis,Yolei y Cody a que los acompañaran al aniversario de sus aventuras en el digimundo. Así mismo estos dos, se dirigieron a la casa de la pequeña Yagami.

-T.K. no puedo creer que ya hace 3 años que paso todo-decía Kari.

-Si yo tampoco-le respondió mientras la observaba-sabes desde el primer momento en que llegamos supe que esto nos uniría a todos de cierta forma.

-Sí, todos somos muy unidos-respondía- a pesar que ahora los mayores tienen otros intereses pero somos muy unidos-

-Si tienes razón-le respondió-inclusive aunque mi hermanita ya no viva aquí, Matt se pase todo el tiempo con la banda, Izzy y sus computadoras-suspira y es interrumpido por Kari.

-Tai y el futbol,Sora y el tennis, y por su puesto el superior Jou con la escuela-toma la mano de T.K.-todos somos una familia; creo que por algo somos los niños elegidos originales-le menciono y luego lo miro con una gran sonrisa.

-Si tienes razón Kari-le respondió devolviéndole también la sonrisa-sabes creo que tanto tu como yo tenemos un lazo especial con nuestros amigos y los digimons, ¿o no Patamon?-

-Claro T.K., tu siempre serás mi mejor amigo-responde su compañero digimon.

-Kari tú eres mi mejor amiga-le dijo Gatomon a su elegida.

-Claro Gatomon, yo siempre estaré contigo-le respondió a su digimon.

-Sabes todos de alguna manera se llevan con sus digimons-dijo T.K.

-Sí tienes razón; por ejemplo Agumon y Tai parecen salidos del mismo molde, inclusive igual de glotones-dijo a las risas la chica-pero en cambio can Sora, Biyomon fue quien logro hacerla expresar sus sentimientos-

-Eso es cierto, también Gabumon ayudo a Matt a ver que no tenia porque ser un lobo solitario y que siempre estuvo rodeado de personas que lo estimaban, no por nada mi hermano es el dueño del emblema de la amistas, claro que con Mimi y Palmon ellas son casi como Tai y Agumon; solo que Mimi tiene un corazón tan inocente y es tan despistada, que Palmon y ella se cuidan la una a la otra-decía T.K. muy animado de hablar de ellos dos.

-Eso sí, Mimi una vez me dijo que Palmon es como la hermana que nunca tuvo, claro que ella nos ve a ti y a mí como sus hermanitos- le respondió Kari.

-Si lo sé, mi hermanita es muy especial-decía con un tono nostálgico T.K. a Kari- sabes cuando era pequeño siempre pensaba que mi hermano se terminaría enamorando de Mimi, que siempre he tenido una maravillosa amistad con ella-

-Yo también pensé lo mismo; más siempre dije que Tai y Sora van a terminar juntos, pero aun nada de nada-decía mientras movía- la cabeza al mencionar lo último.

-jajjaja tienes toda la razón esos dos están destinados-reía T.K.

-Si ya sabes esos dos son amigos de toda la vid ay pues harían linda pareja, ¿o no Gatomon?-pregunto.

-Creo que sí-le respondió.

-Mmm me pregunto cuándo veremos al superior Jou y a Izzy enamorados-menciono T.K.

-Si-responde-si aunque pobre Tentomon se iba a sentir desplazado, ya sabes que el ayuda a Izzy en todas sus investigaciones y también Gomamon-

-Si Gomamon se guía por sus instintos y no se va tan a lo seguro como el superior Jou- menciona el compañero digimon de T.K.

-Tienes razón Patamon-le decía a su digimon.

Mientras ellos dos seguían con su plática; el avión de Mimi acababa de llegar a la cuidad. Izzy había ido a recogerla al aeropuerto junto con Jou y su hermano la estaban esperando.

-A ver Shin si ves a un chica con el cabello rosa y con estrellitas esa es-le daba las instrucciones a su hermano- a por cierto viste…-voltea a ver a Izzy.

-Jou tranquilízate, además es a Mimi a quien vinimos a buscar ellos nos reconocerá-le decía a Jou.

-Bueno hermano creo que te pusieron en tu lugar-le decía su hermano a Jou.

-¡Chicos!-se oyó un grito a lo lejos.

-Mimi-dijeron a coro el pelirrojo y el peli azul.

-¿y los demás?-pregunto la aludida anteriormente.

-Lo siento Mimi, pero solo le pude avisar a Jou-le respondió Izzy.

-Está bien lo entiendo-les respondió mientras miraba al joven alto igual con gafas que tenía un cierto parecido con el superior Jou-¿Quién es él?-señalándolo.

-A este es mi hermano Shin-le dijo su amigo mientras presentaba a su hermano mayor.

-Mucho gusto-le dijo el chico.

-Igualmente-respondió Mimi, quien se encontraba decepcionada de no ver a los demás en especial a él.

-Bueno será mejor que nos vallamos a tu hotel-dijo Izzy quien junto se encontraba alado de Mimi.

-Si-respondió ella y tomo su maleta.

Los tres chicos la llevaron al hotel donde se quedaría durante su estadía en Japón; rápidamente dejaron el aeropuerto y se dirigieron al hotel en el centro de la cuidad. Para Mimi era tan maravilloso estar en casa aunque solo fueran unos cuantos días para ella eran los mejores, sentía que su vida se alegraba y que sus días tomaban sentidos, y no solo eso su corazón se llenaba de ilusión, la ilusión que solo el primer amor puede generar en alguien. Ese alguien que para ella era desde esa aventura en el digimundo el dueño de su corazón y pensamientos, si bien el dueño del emblema de la amistad no era el más atento con ella tampoco le quitaba los buenos atributos que este tuviese; bueno por lo menos así pensaba ella. Se ella quien en algún momento se sintiera no apta para estar en aquel mundo extraño, o como criar a su digimon, ahora sentía que no era capaz de estar en la misma cuidad sin sentir que el aire no le llegaba a los pulmones debido a la ansiedad de verlo, de tenerlo enfrente de ella, de ver esos maravillosos ojos azules, tan azules como el mar, como su emblema, la piel de Gabumon o el cielo inclusive. No había nada a lo que ella pudiera comparar los ojos de él, esas joyas, joyas eso era perfecto. Sus ojos eran un par de perfectos zafiros azules que brillaban en ciertas ocasiones solo en ocasiones especiales.

En otro lado de la cuidad dos pequeños se encontraban en casa de la familia Yagami; donde el mayor de los dos hermanos y el líder de los 8 originales se encontraba platicando con dos de sus mejores amigos de toda la vida.

-Aun no puedo creer que hace 3 años que todo paso-decía el castaño completamente incrédulo.

-Si lo sé Tai-le respondió el rubio que se encontraba sentado a un lado de él.

-Tai tiene razón- dijo la pelirroja que se encontraba del lado derecho de Tai.

-¡¿Verdad que sí?-exclamo el chico-vez Sora me apoya-

Matt se dijo para sí mismo -_nunca cambiaras_- y si bien era cierto Tai era sin duda alguna su mejor amigo, claro después de Gabumon y su hermano, Tai era una de las personas que más peso tenía en su vida. Si bien no la estaba a ella, él sabía que para él siempre aunque no lo quisiera aceptar ella era realmente importante para él; por inercia observo su reloj y pudo ver que ya era tarde-chicos me tengo que ir, hoy me toca preparar la cena-.

-Oye Matt no se te olvide mañana todos juntos-dijo Tai muy animado.

-Si no se me olvida-dijo aunque estaba seguro que solo serian 7, ya que ella ya no vivía en Japón.

El rubio salió del departamento de la familia Yagami para tomar rumbo al suyo, dejando solos a Sora y a Tai.

-Wow Sora mañana estaremos todos juntos-volvió a decir Tai.

-Tai querrás decir casi todos- dijo tratando de corregir el comentario de él.

-No claro que no-la contradijo Tai.

-¡Tai! Sabes bien que Mimi ya no vive aquí- le dijo ella para que entendiera.

-Uupps lo olvide-dijo Tai mientras se rascaba la cabeza- hoy llegaba ella-

-¡¿Qué?-Le grito Sora.

-Si ella vino al aniversario-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Tai cómo pudiste olvidar algo así de importante-le reclamo Sora, ya que Mimi era su mejor amiga.

-Perdón Sora, pero es que he estado tan interesado en este tema del emperador de los digimons, que se me paso-lo menciono con cierto ápice de tristeza.

-Tai-susurro su nombre, Tai siempre había sido su mejor amigo, pero algo dentro de ella siempre le había llamado la atención de él. No sabía qué pero había algo y eso algo no sabía que era, si ese sentimiento que tenía era algo más que el cariño que le tenía.

-Sora, mañana una vez más los elegidos originales nos reuniremos-le dijo con tremenda sonrisa en el rostro a la pelirroja.

-Si una vez más estaremos todos juntos-le respondió con la mismo sonrisa que el también tuviera en el rostro.

Mientras tanto un confundido Matt se dirigía a su casa, él solo podía pensar en el simple hecho de que en el aniversario de sus aventuras en el digimundo no estuviera ella, uno de los 8 originales, la niña poseedora de la _pureza_, la mejor amiga de su hermano menor, Izzy y bueno casi todos los demás. Miro al cielo que ya estaba comenzando a oscurecer y parte de su corazón le indicaba que si al día siguiente ella no estaba no sería una reunión de elegidos como decía Tai desde hacía varios días; sin darse cuenta llego hasta su departamento donde la insignia de su apellido estaba colgada; entro para econtrarlo vacio cosa que no era sorpresa apra el debido a que conocicia lo atariado y estresante del trabajo d esu apdre, además que el tampoco pasaba demasiado tiempo ahí ya que la banda le robaba bastante tiempo de su vida pero era algo que el amaba. Sin enojarse ni nada se puso a hacerse su cena y de paso la de su padre.

Abrio el refrigerador y se encontró solo con huevos, al tomarlos para comenzar a hacer la cena no pudo evitar recordar aquella vez en que en el digimundo se encontraran unos huevos para hacer de comer y la entretenida conversación que tuviera sobre que les agregaba.

_Flashback_

_Los 7 niños originales y sus 7 digimons habían venido caminando por un lugar nevado hasta que llegaron al lugar donde estaba la nevera que contenía lo huevos que con trabajo en equipo cocinaron. Sora para tratar de romper el hielo después del comentario de Jou que los hiciera bajar de ánimo les pregunto a todos –oigan muchacho ¿ustedes qué le agregan al huevo para comérselo?- menciono._

_-Pues es muy obvio generalmente se le agrega sal y pimienta-contesto seriamente el superior Jou._

_Yo le pongo salsa de soya- contesto Tai._

_-Yo mayonesa-esa fue la respuesta de Matt_

_-Yo le pongo un poco de salsa-les dijo Sora_

_-Yo le pongo salsa con limón-menciono Izzy contento, a lo que genero que todos lo vieran extraño._

_-Jajaj- rio nervioso Tai _

_-¡¿Salsa con limón?-repitio Matt_

_-Se oye asqueroso-dijo rápidamente T.K. sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro._

_Mimi tenía una cara de extrañeza ante los comentarios de los demás hasta que no lo soporte y dijo-todos son muy extraños-para rápidamente cambiar su expresar y decir- el huevo sabe delicioso si le pones un poco de azúcar, hay me fascina y con soya fermentada me encanta-_

_La misma reacción producida por el comentario de Izzy se generaría por el de Mimi_

_-¿Soya fermentada?-preguntase Sora_

_-Eso es mas asqueroso-menciono T.K. cubriéndose parte del rostro con las manos._

_-¿Qué todos ustedes les ponen esas cosas extrañas a su huevo? que conmoción ¿Qué pasara con nuestra cultura-dijo Jou dejándose caer sobre sus brazos que tenia apoyados en la improvisada mesa de piedra que tenían._

_Para luego escucharse un -No entiendo nada de lo que me estas hablando- por parte de Gomamon._

_Fin del flashback._

Matt no pude evitar reírse a carcajadas por recordar eso, la manera en que todos comieran el huevo era diferente, inclusive él y su hermano que amaban el arroz con un huevo duro, claro que el al suyo le agregaba mayonesa.

-Huevos con azúcar y soya fermentada, pero que raro-se dijo a su mismo, mientras pensaba en probarlo o no.

La curiosidad lo termino matando y esa misma noche preparo los huevos como ella los comiera siempre, sin saber cómo los huevos con azúcar y soya fermentada ya estaban listos bueno solo los suyos, quería probar porque es que a ella le encantaban. Se sentó en la mesa con el plato frente a él, el cual primero miro con un poco de repulsión para después introducir un poco dentro de su boca, por extraño que pareciera no sabían tan feo como el imaginaba.

-Valla no saben tan mal-dijo en voz alta para luego ser respondido por su padre.

-¿Qué no saben tan mal?-le pregunto con curiosidad su padre.

-Ahh unos huevos con azúcar y soya fermentada-le contesto mientras seguía comiéndoselos.

-¡¿Huevos con azúcar y soya fermentada?-dijo su padre con cara de asombro, si bien sabía que su hijo experimentaba en la cocina, nunca imagino algo tan extraño por parte de él.

-Pruébalos-le dijo mientras cortaba un trozo con el cuchillo y le pasaba el tenedor a si padre.

Matt observo como su padre lo dudo para introducirse el pedazo de comida a la boca.

-Mmm, esta delicioso-dijo su padre sorprendido y sorprendiendo al rubio.

-Si yo también pensé lo mismo-le dijo mientras se paraba a prepararle una porción a su padre- sabes la primera vez que oí que alguien los comía así también pensé lo mismo-

-Sí, se escucha muy raro-le contesto entre risas su padre.

El rubio se dedico a preparar la cena de su padre, ya al terminarla se la dio. Matt se dirigió a su habitación para dedicarle un rato a su bajo y matar el tiempo, tal vez así dejaría de pensar en Mimi, y en sus _huevos con azúcar y soya fermentada_.

**Bueno pues aquí la primera parte del 5 capitulo, quise poner algo divertido al final y un poco de interacción entre las parejas secundarias del fic, en el capitulo siguiente continuare con lo que pasa en el capitulo así como un rato a solas de la parejita principal. Así mismo una plática de sentimientos por parte de Sora a Mimi que la dejara tal vez en una encrucijada.**

**Cuídense muchísimo y muchisisimas gracias por todos sus lindos reviews.**

**Bye x0x00x**


	6. Siempre recordándote PARTE 2

**Hola! Aki después de siglos son escribir, pero es que la escuela no me había dejado ni un tiempito para escribir la continuación del capítulo pasado. **

Era primero de Agosto y los 8 originales se juntarían para recordar el día en el que fueron por primera vez al digimundo y que tuvieron la más grande aventura de sus vidas, donde conocieron a sus mejores amigos humanos y digimons. En una parte de la cuidad una anima castaña se colocaba en la cabeza aquel sombrero rosa que la caracterizara en su primer viaje al digimundo, pero este no era ese sombrero, era un nuevo; diferente y especial, especial porque era el regalo de él, su hermoso adonis personal o al menos en sus pensamientos, termino de arreglarse las coletas y se dispuso a salir con rumbo al parque donde alguna vez se reunieran todos aquella vez que estaban en búsqueda del octavo niño elegido y estaba frente a sus narices, no era nadie más ni nadie menos que Kari, su pequeña hermanita postiza al igual que T.K., si bien ella lo pensaba esos dos hacían una buena pareja desde muy pequeños, Mimi procedió a salir, sin saber que fuera del hotel ya la esperaban Izzy y Matt, quienes habían sido comisionados por Tai para irla a buscar, en sí Izzy deseaba era su mejor amiga y bueno con Matt en su interior quiera verla y ver si seguía con ese look estrafalario que T.K. le había platicado, maldecía en sus adentros que solo su hermanito la hubiera visto y es que en la la mente de Matt mil y un dudas rondaban dentro de él, no sabía cómo actuar frente a la castaña, ya que al ver tan hermosa con ese vestido blanco y lo mejor su sombrero, su sombrero que él le regalo a ella. Matt simplemente sintió algo en él que no sabría cómo explicar, tenía tiempo que la veía, pero su sentimiento por ella seguía intacto y era reciproco ya que Mimi tenía el mismo sentimiento igual de intenso que Matt, cuando sus miradas chocaron fue algo revelador para ambos.

Después de eso los 3 se encaminaron al parque donde se reunirían con los demás, en el camino se encontraron tanto con Tai, Sora y Jyou quienes se emocionaron de ver a la ahora nuevamente castaña.

-Mimi- grito Sora dirigiéndose a ella.

-Sora, te he extrañado demasiado- dijo la castaña.

-Hey y yo ¿qué?-dijo Tai en un tono ofendido.

-A Tai, a todos los he extrañado- dijo ella mientras se percataba de que no estaban los pequeños- ¿y mis hermanitos?- pregunto.

-Ellos están con los nuevos elegidos- contesto Izzy

-Ahh, quiero verlos- grito con emoción.

Los 6 originales caminaron al parque donde vieron a los nuevos 5 elegidos, después de saludarse decidieron tomar un ligero break bajo la sombra de un gran árbol y contar historias de su primer viaje al digimundo, Tai reía al recordar momentos graciosos cuando recordó una de sus anécdotas favoritas.

-Oye Jyou ¿recuerdas cuando Mimi se creía una princesa?- pregunto el castaño entre risas, al oír esto los dos mencionados sintieron un escalofrió y el semblante de Mimi cambio por completo.

-Cómo no recordar eso- dijo con temor el peliazul.

-Tai, por favor no sigas- rogo Mimi.

-¿A qué te refieres Tai?-pregunto Davis curioso.

-Bueno cuando estábamos en lo de la búsqueda de él brillo de nuestros emblemas, una ocasión que no separamos, Jyou, Gomamon, Agumon y yo dimos a parar al castillo de los Gekomons y los Momitamamons- comenzó a decir el castaño mientras la castaña cambiaba de colores en el rostro cosa que no era desapercibida por Matt en lo absoluto- el chiste es que Mimi se sentía toda una princesa, con vestido y todo y Palmon usando vestido era algo que ver- estallo en risas Tai.

-Tai, Palmi se veía adorable- resoplo Mimi, provocando una risa infantil en T.K. y una leve sonrisa en Matt.

-Hey si no fuera por Sora tu emblema no hubiera brillado- complemento Jyou.

-Así, es gracias a Sora mi emblema brillo por primera vez, y si no fuera por el hecho de que mi adorada Palmi se arriesgara por mis papas no conocería a Lilymon- menciono la castaña.

-Cierto, Palmon se convirtió en Lilymon aquí- dijo Sora.

-Sí, esos días sentí mucho miedo por todos, estaba preocupada por mi familia y el hecho de que no sabía quién era el nuevo elegido- decía melancólica- pero cuando supe que era Kari, una esperanza nació en mi corazón, pero al regresar al digimundo sentí miedo por los Darkmasters-

-Yo también tenía mucho miedo – les dijo T.K.- a veces cuando platicaba contigo Mimi tu siempre sabias que decirme para alegrarme-

-Hay T.K. creo que yo estaba igual o más asustada que tú, pero no quería transmitirte mis temores, quería que fueras fuerte al igual que Matt- esto último lo dijo mirando al aludido.

-No sabía que habías sido tan importante Mimi- dijo alegre Yolei- yo siempre supe que tú eras increíble, y ahora esto me lo confirma-

-Gracias Yolei me alagas- le contesto agradecida.

Así siguieron recordando muchas cosas hasta que decidieron retirarse uno por uno del lugar, al final solo quedaban T.K., Matt y Mimi.

-Mimi ¿no tienes hambre?- pregunto T.K.

-Si demasiada- dijo sonriéndole.

-¿Qué les parece si vienes a cenar a casa con nosotros- le pregunto Matt, añorando que si respuesta fuera un sí.

-Matt que lindo pero no puedo, hoy iré a cenar con mi primo y su esposa, ya sabes para tener buenas relaciones familiares- dijo sonriendo- pero ¿podríamos cenar otro día?-

-Pero Mimi- dijo T.K.- yo quería cenar con mi hermanita-

-Lo siento T.K. será para la próxima, además estaré toda la semana aquí, tranquilo; en Estados Unidos las clases comienzan en Septiembre-

-Muy bien, más te vale cenar conmigo- dijo amenazando.

-Takeru Takaishi, ¡¿me estabas amenazando?- lo reto.

-No yo jamás- dijo el pequeño.

-¿Qué te parece si el día que vamos a la torre del canal vas a cenar con nosotros?- pregunto Matt.

-Me parece bien, ese día es tan triste recordarlo- dijo ella cambiando el tono- no quiero cenar sola ese día-

-Entonces yo también iré- dijo autoinvitandose T.K.

-Perdóname hermanito pero tú no estás invitado- dijo entre risas Matt.

-Hey, ella es mi hermanita y tengo todo el derecho de cenar con ustedes- les comento, moderando el tono de su voz para no despertar a Patamon quien ya hacia dormido en sus brazos.

-Está bien, nos vemos ese día; cuídense mucho los dos- se despidió Mimi mientras les daba un beso en la mejilla a T.K.- hermanito no te enojes ahí me tendrás- cuando giro para repetir la misma acción con Matt le dio el beso un poco más cerca de las comisuras de sus labios al rubio mayor – me muero por probar lo que prepares- después de esto Mimi tomo rumbo a la casa de su primo.

Matt y T.K. caminaron con rumbo al departamento Ishida, T.K. iba platicando hacerca de muchas cosas pero su hermano mayo parecía ido parecía ignorarlo.

-Entonces ¿la invito o no a salir?- pregunto.

-Perdón T.K. ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?-le pregunto Matt.

-Si no te conociera hermano diría que eres un enamorado después de su primera cita- dijo riendo el pequeño que no estaba más que en lo cierto.

-Te equivocas pequeño- le dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios, si estaba enamorado; y de la princesa de todos ellos, la niña de la _pureza_, la dueña de su corazón, con quien además tendría una cita aunque estuviera su hermanito de entrometido la tendría no podía estar más contento.

**Bueno esta fue la continuación, ya se súper chafa sin inspiración pero tengo que continuarle para poder escribir los siguientes capítulos que tengo en mente y el capitulo del concierto que ya tengo preparado y estoy editando así como el epilogo que más que listo pero debo terminar el fic para subírselos, espero me disculpen la demora y les agradezco con toda mi alma que leen mis historias los adoro mucho.**

**Cuidence.**

**Besitos con sabor a moras… Cherry M.**


End file.
